Link Pan (Version 2)
Link and Aryll Pan and Sonic the Hedgehog take Rika, Zelda, Amy, Renamon, Cody, Max, Kiki, Jiji, May, and Beethoven to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Kahmunrah, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Myotismon, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extras with Link: Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) and Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Tinker Bell: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Extras with Yuffie: Crysta, Zak Young, and Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Rika Nonaka (Digimon) Extras with Rika: Renamon (Digimon), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), and Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) John Darling: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) Michael Darling: Max (Pokemon) Extra with Cody and Max: May (Pokemon) Babysitters: Kiki and Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) Nana Darling: Beethoven George Darling: Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Mary Darling: Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Captain Hook: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Extras with Kahmunrah: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) (The four of them won't be scared of King Gator, despite that Myotismon got bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Puppetmon (Digimon) Extras with Puppetmon: Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.; He'll turn good in the sequel), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Bushroot (Darkwing Duck; Same with Randall), Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) Kahmunrah and Myotismon's pet: Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) Lost Boys: Little Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland), Diddy and Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country), Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, and Genie "Gene" (Ducktales (1987)) Tiger Lily: Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Extra with Mavis: Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) Indian Chief: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Indians: Monsters (Hotel Transylvania) Mermaids: Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power; They’ll treat Rika‘s group nicely) Pirates: Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Kip O’Donnell, Neil Biederman (The Wild Thornberrys), Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie), King Goobot, Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron), Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element), Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3), Ilosovic Stayne (Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland), Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise; Same with Randall), General Scales (Starfox Adventures), Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (Lilo and Stitch), Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Hare (Tales from Earthsea), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Scroop (Treasure Planet), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Count Bleck, Dimentio (Super Paper Mario; Same with Randall for Bleck), Dick Dastardly, Muttley (Wacky Races), and Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) (Ernesto, Ratigan, and Drake can temporally fall in love with Rika, Zelda, and May in their cloaked disguises during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment) Pirate who gets killed off: Hans Moleman (The Simpsons) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Nonaka Family and Friends (Version 2) Chapter 2: Meeting Link and Aryll Pan and Sonic the Hedgehog/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Kahmunrah, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Myotismon, their Pirates, and King Gator/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Children/Yuffie Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Monsters (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Mavis and Jonathan (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 7: Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Made the Monster Scary/Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon Trick Yuffie Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter 1: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Link Pan (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Link Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Link Pan (Version 2) the Series For third sequel A: Link Pan 3-A: Oracle of Seasons For fourth and final sequel A: Link Pan 4-A: Oracle of Ages For third sequel B: Link Pan 3-B: Oracle of Ages For fourth and final sequel B: Link Pan 4-B: Oracle of Seasons Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies